


Secluded Encounters

by KaidaShade



Series: Setting Sights [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of Light (Destiny), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: Cayde knows where Banshee's workshop is, and doesn't misuse this information at all.
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Series: Setting Sights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637296
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Secluded Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a distinct lack of this pairing and I guess I just had to be the porn I wanted to see in the world. I've been thinking about this kind of thing ever since I started the Make Bows Not War quest and I dunno, I wanna see more of their relationship.

Careful metal fingers moved over a rifle frame, slotting the last few components into place with an expert delicacy. This kind of work was meditative for Banshee, something he would always remember how to do regardless of what else he lost, and once the final piece was in place he closed the casing with a satisfied huff, lifting the weapon for a closer inspection. The world outside this little hidden workshop was complicated, loud and frantic and filled with so many faces and names that stuck in his head or didn't, but this was peace and quiet and-

"You know what your problem is?"

Banshee whipped around, the rifle whining as it powered up under his hands and he levelled it at the source of the voice, finger already on the trigger before he registered blue faceplates, that distinctive horn…

"Whoa! Easy!"

"Damnit, Cayde!" He relaxed a little, the muzzle of the rifle lowering away from the Hunter Vanguard's face, "Don't sneak up on me. Coulda shot your ass."

Admittedly, Cayde wasn't really making any effort to hide. He sprawled on the battered couch, one leg hooked over the arm and his arm draped across the back like he owned the place, and the way his head tilted gave the impression of an easy grin as the light in his mouth shifted, as though he hadn’t just had a weapon pointed at him. “How long you been there anyway?”   
Cayde shrugged, sitting up a bit straighter so that Banshee could set the gun aside and flop down beside him. “Like, half an hour? You were gone, dude. In the zone.” 

“Huh.”   
“Anyway. Your problem. Do you know what it is?”   
“No…” Banshee sighed, or at least produced a very convincing and long-suffering impression of one, “But I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.” 

“Damn right I am. See, Banshee, the problem is you definitely work too much. You’re always either in your shop or in here, which don’t get me wrong, I love how easy it is to find you, but you gotta get out more.” Cayde said, gesturing expressively out into the room before turning those Arc blue eyes on him, as innocent as it was possible for Cayde to look, “So I’m here to kidnap you. Get some food, few drinks, see what trouble finds us huh?”

Banshee squinted at him, a memory bubbling up. Drinks with Cayde had been a common occurrence, before Vanguard duties swallowed up much of his free time, but last time had been different, he was sure…

_ Their favourite bar, the place near the hangar with the good shit that actually worked on Exos. Commiserating about human lovers, how they didn’t get it. A confession of a preference for men, a shrug from Cayde that he wasn’t picky. A touch. A few more drinks. _

_ He doesn’t remember whose room, or how they got there. Just leather-gloved hands on the back of his head, a hard mouth on his, cloth and leather under his hands and why did armour have so many  _ buckles _ , damnit?! Cayde’s plating, his hands, his Light. Oh Traveler, his Light. Burning to the touch, holy fire in his circuits overwhelming everything… _

“Drinks, huh? That all you’re after?” He tilted his head, staring at him in the unnerving, unblinking way only an Exo could, “Just like last time we went out.”   
To his surprise, Cayde actually seemed a little startled and took his leg down from the sofa arm. “Well… I uh, I didn’t know if you remembered that, I didn’t wanna bring it up in case it was weird. Not like we’ve talked about it since or anything, y’know?”

Banshee couldn’t think of a good way to answer him right away, and Cayde barrelled on as was his way. “So yeah, no, it can just be drinks, I don’t wanna make it weird just ‘cause we fucked while were were-mmph!”

Technically, there was no reason for kissing Cayde to actually shut him up, considering he didn’t need his mouth to talk. But to Banshee’s surprise, it worked. He held it for a while, leaned over Cayde so he could get the upper hand even though the Hunter was a little taller than him, then pulled away to look him right in the eyes. “I didn’t forget. Figured you had more important things to do.” Better options maybe, than a decrepit old machine who he didn’t expect to remember the encounter. He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t remember Cayde still being there when he’d woken up the next day.

For once, Cayde seemed to be rendered speechless. He blinked a couple of times, the throat-light flickering as he thought about what he wanted to say and came up with nothing. Had Banshee read him wrong? “Sorry. Forget I said anything.” He made to sit back down, only to find Cayde’s gloved hand wrapped around his wrist.

“No, I…  _ I’m  _ sorry. I’d… kinda maybe hoped this would go the same way, but it doesn’t have to.” He let go, looked away in a rare display of self-doubt, and Banshee sighed and kissed him again.    
“Dumbass. Wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t want to. I’m old, not stupid.”

“Aged like a fine wine.” Cayde’s eyes gleamed, mouth plates parted in a ridiculous giddy grin, and Banshee huffed and kissed him again, harder, more insistent.   
“Shut up.”

He wasn’t sure how he ended up in Cayde’s lap, his hands deep inside the Hunter’s hood and a thigh up between his legs, but there was nowhere better he could think to be right then. Even through the layers between them- too many, far too many- Cayde was impossibly warm and everywhere his hands wandered left trails of tingling heat across Banshee’s plates. He couldn’t seem to settle in one place; one hand kept making abortive attempts to sneak up the back of his shirt while the other stroked the back of his neck or wandered over his shoulder or up to play with the spikes on his head. 

"Hey. Relax." He rumbled, one hand leaving the hood to trail down Cayde's chest. "We got all day, right?" 

Cayde paused, hands stilling over Banshee's hip and the back of his neck as he took a moment to steady himself. He tilted his head to nuzzle against his neck, and Banshee moved to accommodate the brush of mouth plates against some delicate cables "Just wanna make it good for you."

"It is. You don't gotta do everything at once."

"Mmm. Okay. Can I get this off though?" His hands moved with more purpose, sliding to the hem of his shirt and tugging it up a bit.

“Take this off first.” He tapped his knuckles against Cayde’s chest, the leather muffling the metallic clunk of it. He didn’t need telling twice, letting go of Banshee’s clothes to start working on one set of fastenings while Banshee moved to the other. The clothes needed to go, and he made a frustrated sound as he tried to extract Cayde from all the ridiculous layers of armour and scarf and cape, earning him a cloth-muffled chuckle and another set of hands helping him.

“What was that about having all day?”   
“I got a goal, you were tryin’a do everything at once.” 

“Okay, okay.”   
  
Finally. The whole tangle could be dealt with later, and was unceremoniously dumped on the other end of the couch while Banshee leaned back a bit to appreciate Cayde laid bare, sculpted and shiny and unfairly gorgeous. Guardians always were; no scars, no blemishes that their Ghosts didn’t fix, but rarely did he get to admire one like this. His hands looked so rough compared to that; paintwork battered and chipped despite his best efforts to keep them up together, but Cayde’s vocaliser still crackled with static as his fingers pressed to the metal, seeking sensitive spots half-remembered from their drunken tryst.

The Hunter’s hands found their way to Banshee’s scarf, unwinding it and tossing it aside before he went back to trying to get his shirt off, even as he shifted to press into his touch. Banshee knew he had good hands, had built enough intricate things to know, but there was something immensely satisfying about this particular proof of it. He was less impressed by his shirt getting caught in his arm joints, and the little whine that escaped Cayde when he stopped touching him to untangle it was a beautiful motivation to get it done faster. Even if it ripped a little, it was utterly worth it when Cayde leaned forward and buried his face in his chest, giving him a wonderful view of the intricate, segmented plates along his spine and the shifting of his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around him.    
  
“You’re so talented.” Cayde mumbled, a little muffled, and the scrape of his mouth plates against his chest made Banshee shiver, his fingers trailing along Cayde’s spine and enjoying the heat from the vents concealed there, the little shifts under his hands as he tried to get more contact.

“You’re pretty easy to touch.” He replied, voice going a little staticky as Cayde nipped the edge of a cable near his collar and chuckled. “Shit, do that again.”

Heat was already playing over his plates as Cayde’s hands went wandering up his back, tracing the edges of his shoulder blades and the segments of his spinal column, a thumb exploring an old weld mark and the imperfections in his paint, back down to rest on his hips and pull him in closer. Still too many clothes in the way, even if the press of Cayde’s knee between his thighs was its own kind of warmth, enough to have him rolling his hips against it. 

He hadn’t been built for this, he was certain, but he wasn’t numb to it either. He felt vents open up along his chest and back, drawing cool air in even as Cayde’s mouth brushed against them and warmed him all over again. He tried to draw back and Banshee grabbed him by the horn, earning him a little feedback whine and a harder nip than Cayde perhaps intended, his hips shifting in search of friction. If Banshee had any doubts about Cayde’s interest, the hard bulge pressed up against his thigh dispelled them.

“You like that?” He asked, a little stutter to the words as Cayde kept mouthing at him, hands squeezing at his hips. He dared to rub a thumb over the surface and Cayde shivered.   
“Banshee…”   
“Mm?”   
“C’mon, don’t- don’t make me be patient. Want you so bad…” The words crackled as Cayde tried to force himself to be coherent, and who was Banshee to refuse such an impassioned request? His hand slid down Cayde’s chest to fumble his pants open and get inside. He forced himself to slow down, distracting from his own hunger by stroking the horn and exploring Cayde’s equipment with the same care he would take handling any new weapon.

He only vaguely remembered this, was far more familiar with the sound Cayde made against his neck, the heat that was more than just vent exhaust caressing his body where they touched and igniting something that yearned within him. His fingers traced from base to tip, counting segmented plates and admiring the smoothness. Whoever had built Cayde had paid attention to this, or he’d had some kind of modification later. He looked down and had to cut off a laugh in a burst of static. Cayde pulled away and peered up at him, eyes bright and flickering and squinted in offense.   
“What? What’s funny?”   
“You really got it gold-plated?” He hadn’t let go, of course, and a squeeze of his fingers around the obnoxious gleaming shaft seemed to mollify Cayde a little.   
“Hh! Yeah. Okay, yeah, yeah, I did, probably seemed like -shit- a good idea at the time. You said the same thing last time, fuck, do that again.” The hands against his hips seemed to warm, sending tingling fire up his back, and Banshee arched into it with a metallic creak from his vocaliser. Cayde chased the chance, pressing them closer and nipping at his neck again, spots of hungry fire blossoming where his mouth touched. Banshee ached for more of it, and Cayde seemed to understand as he cupped him through his pants, squeezed a little. “You good with this?”   
“Yeah.” He rocked into his hand, the word coming out as a stutter. Cayde had seen what he was packing before and he was pretty sure they’d both gotten off last time, so he clearly hadn’t had any problem with what he found there. He certainly didn’t hesitate, getting his hand around it and squeezing. Heat shot from Banshee’s cock straight to his core and he curled over Cayde’s hand, had to cut his vocaliser to stop an embarrassing static squeal. If he’d had doubt that Cayde was using his Light on purpose, the shaky chuckle against his neck put paid to it, and he mouthed something to that effect before he remembered to turn his voice back on. He only wished he had something so spectacular to give.   
  
Maybe next time- if there was a next time- he could show Cayde some of the other things he made in this workshop. Maybe that would compare.

But the pulsing of that Light drove any thought of future from his mind, there was only the now, only Cayde and his vibrant beauty, drawing him in and down into a searing kiss. Cayde squirmed under him, free hand on the outside of his thigh trying to move him between his legs, and though it took him a moment to understand he responded eagerly enough. His free arm went around Cayde’s shoulders and pushed, tipping them sideways onto the couch in a tangle of limbs and trousers and allowing him to press full- length against Cayde’s body, the fire touching him everywhere and burning so beautifully.    
  
“Fuck, Banshee, fuck me, please.” Cayde gasped as he rolled his hips against him, rutting into his hand as he tried to strip himself out of the last clothes and kick them away without letting go of Banshee.    
“Yeah?” He didn’t remember how it had gone last time, but somehow he wasn’t surprised when he let go of Cayde’s cock and slid his hand lower, finding a seam that parted invitingly to his touch.

“Yes! Might- fuck- might need some lube or something, you got- I don’t know? Gun oil?” Cayde’s voice fritzed out a couple of times as he tried to think and talk at the same time on limited processing power, but the suggestion spurred Banshee into action. Cayde whined as he took his hand off him, reaching up over their heads and groping around on his workbench. He still had the wherewithal to check what he’d grabbed at least, grimaced at the label of the solvent bottle before putting it back and grabbing the next one. Jackpot.    
  
Cliche, probably, but it worked. Wasn’t even too different from what he used on his own joints, certainly didn’t feel strange when he coated his fingers, leaving splatters on the couch that he’d probably forget to clean up later. Cayde had no objections when he slid two fingers into him, the heat of him almost overwhelming as Banshee curled them inside him in search of sensitive spots. Cayde arched, a burst of static in Banshee’s ear as he tried to get him deeper. So impatient, but he couldn’t say he was complaining by now, especially not with the way Cayde stroked his cock, squeezing just right to reduce him to inhuman feedback whines. Right then, he’d give Cayde anything he wanted.   
  
He hissed when Cayde let go of him, the air suddenly freezing on his plating, but the Hunter’s hands were on his ass, trying to draw him in, and he felt strong legs wrap around his hips. “I’m ready, c’mon, don’t make me wait,  _ please _ .”    
  
He didn’t. Sliding into Cayde felt like pouring molten gold on himself, but without pain. With the Light coursing through him he felt like something divine, Banshee a mere supplicant accepting his blessing, and he caught his mouth in a fierce kiss that would have seriously injured a human partner but Cayde seemed to find exhilarating. His hips jerked, helpless to resist the Hunter’s grasp as his body squeezed around him, lighting up sensors with trailing fire and reducing every thought to static and need. 

Cayde had gone silent save for the occasional abortive crackle or whine, but the frantic way he thrust his hips to meet Banshee’s, the scrabble of hard fingers against his shoulders, the trembling grip of his thighs around Banshee’s waist were far more genuine than any human sound an Exo might have made. The creak of the couch, the metallic scrape of their bodies against each other filled the silence for them as they clung to each other and chased the blinding pleasure together. 

The flame seemed to consume him until he could think of nothing else, just another taste of Cayde’s Light and the crush of his body. He could feel his plating trembling all over, vents shoved wide to dump heat but woefully insufficient, knew he was close but couldn’t stop himself from hurtling to that precipice and over in a wave that had him thrusting deep into Cayde and staying there as the Hunter arched under him, clinging hard enough to dent as he shook himself apart and collapsed into the couch cushions, Banshee crumpling atop him. He couldn’t move, was pretty sure he lost several seconds as his systems rebooted themselves to the roar of fans and the bright, brilliant gleam of Cayde’s eyes staring at the ceiling. Cayde hadn’t let go of him, his arms locked tight around his shoulders as Banshee buried his face in his neck, exhausted but deeply satisfied.   
  
He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable. He focused on the feeling, determined to remember the warmth of Cayde’s body, the quiet sounds of his systems working, the sleek metal beneath his hands as he embraced him back. He wanted to remember this, was terrified that he wouldn’t. It would be such a loss to forget.    
  
True to restless form, Cayde eventually shifted under him with a soft chuckle. “That was amazing, but you’re squishing me.” he said, vocaliser gone tinny in the aftermath of his climax. Banshee rasped an apology and shifted sideways, rolling them so he was pressed between the back of the couch and Cayde’s body, so that the Hunter wouldn’t feel trapped. It was a little precarious, too narrow for them, but Cayde didn’t seem to mind pressing close and cuddling a little longer. “This could be a thing, y’know.” He added a moment later with a hopeful gleam to his eyes. “You and me?”   
“Think I’d like that. Got a lot I wanna show you but…” He sighed, laced with static. “Cayde, if I don’t remember…”   
“I’ll just have to remind you.” Cayde shrugged, hand coming up to caress the spikes on his head gently. “I seem pretty good at seducing you so far, sure I can do it again.”

“Yeah. Yeah you are.” It lifted some of the tight weight in his chest and he relaxed into Cayde’s arms. “Sure, okay. You gonna stay with me or do you have places to be?”   
“Cleared my schedule. You’ve got my undivided attention.”

  
Banshee chuckled softly, held him a little tighter. “In that case, I’m taking a nap and you’d better be here when I wake up. You need your rest, Vanguard.”   
Cayde didn’t respond, but the squeeze of his arms around him was enough.   



End file.
